


YouTubers gay shot book

by Depressed_Psycho



Category: Youtubers
Genre: Angst, Cussing, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Mark Fischbach Egos, Multi, Sean McLoughlin Egos, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 08:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressed_Psycho/pseuds/Depressed_Psycho
Summary: A shot book no one will notice...taking requests. The YouTubers I'll do will be listed on the first chapter, along with everything else





	YouTubers gay shot book

Okay!

So...rules or whatever...

So, this is a shot book for YouTubers. I'll do basically everything, smut, fluff, angst, all. The YouTubers I'll do are:  
Thomas Sanders(Sanders Sides)  
Markiplier(his Egos)  
Jacksepticeye(his Egos)  
PewDiePie(SUBSCRIBE DAMNIT)  
CrankGameplays(Mad Mike and BlankGameplays)  
8-BitRyanRyan

Those are all I know that aren't Animators. Now, rules, not much:  
This is all gay  
No gender-bend  
Can be between each other, like crossovers  
Doesn't have to be specifically fluff, smut or angst. Can be just a short fix

That's it? I'll put warnings at the top of each chapter. Don't be afraid to point out errors!

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno...request or whatever


End file.
